Alleviate
by ausllyforevs
Summary: Ally has no-one. No-one who care for her, who loves her. Her father's no-where to be found and her mother is an abusive drunk. Will quiet, smart orphan Austin be Ally's savior? Better than it sounds. Give it a try. Suggested by and amazing reviewer so thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I finally got a good idea of a story to write. It was suggested by someone, who unfortunately, is a guest. I say unfortunately because it means I can't give him or her credit personally; however you know who you are, so thank you so much for your amazing suggestion! I'm gonna try and update every week or so depending on what happens and it would be amazing if you guys could review and give me any suggestions on what to write next. So enough with me going on, let's get on with chapter one (that rhymed, sort of, hehe...sorry).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, the plot or anything else you may recognise, everything else belongs to me.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ally's POV:**

The front door slammed shut and my eyes opened wide. My heart suddenly started beating faster. I sat up in bed, pulling my covers closer to my chest and sliding further to the back of my bed. Footsteps got louder, closer, faster. They stopped for a minute then moved faster once again. 3 steps, then break, 2 steps, then break, 4 steps, then break. Mom was home, and she was drunk...again.

"ALLY, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

My heart got louder, if that was possible and I could practically hear her breathing outside my door. The handle rattled. It was locked.

"I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF 3 TO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

I thought about it and a little voice in my head was telling me to open the door.

"ONE"

I couldn't hear that voice over the one telling me to stay put.

"TWO"

_What the heck are you doing, open the door! _I kept telling myself that but for some reason my feet didn't work in union with my mind.

"THREE"

Oh flip! I heard my mom mutter something and back up, then all of a sudden to door banged to the floor and my mom stood there red in the face.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

She marched over. One punch.

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS"

Two punches.

"YOU'RE SO FAT"

Three punches.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT"

Four punches. It was the same every night, punch then name, punch then name, over and over. Sometimes a kick, sometimes even worse. The tears gathered in my eyes and started to fall silently. My vision became blurry and after a few more hits, it was pitch black.

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo? So sorry it's short, chapters will be longer in the future, promise. What did you think, anyway? First chapter, good or bad? Let me know. **

**Stay beautiful Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so I was just wondering if anybody would like to co write this story with me. I'm going through something quite upsetting Aat the moment and feel like if I had someone to write this story with me it might get better and might be updated more often. also ive got tonnes of homework so it might make it easier for me. Love you guys and please stick with me.**

**Stay beautiful xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back, sooooooooo sorry I've taken so long, I've not been very well and still aren't but I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer, that's also why I've taken quite a while. So I'm gonna shut up now and get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything else you may recognise.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously:**_

_Four punches. It was the same every night, punch then name, punch then name, over and over. Sometimes a kick, sometimes even worse. The tears gathered in my eyes and started to fall silently. My vision became blurry and after a few more hits, it was pitch black._

**Ally's POV:**

My eyelids fluttered open and I was instantly met with a horrendous headache and a piercing pain in my back. I slowly rose and sat for a minute taking in my room. There was a new large hole in my wall next to my dresser which meant 'mom' had had an exceptionally big 'fit', I'm not even going to try to cover that one up. I stood up and slowly got dressed, feeling very faint, and took a look in the mirror. There was no way I was going to be able to cover this up. A large red mark lay across my right cheek and a large purple bruise covered the other. I stammered my way to the door and carefully opened it just in case 'mom' was home. Looking left and right down the small corridor and quickly tip toed down the stairs and made my way through the lounge, not much of a lounge, and into the kitchen, not much of a kitchen. I grabbed a small glass of water and decided to forget about breakfast, like every morning. Making my way to the miserable excuse of a bathroom, I cleaned my teeth and grabbed my hoodie from behind the door. I walked of the bathroom and grabbed my bag and, being as quiet as possible, I made my way out of the door, dreading the day ahead. I made my way down our alley way and out onto the main road, ear phones in, head down and ignoring as much as possible. I walked into school and then started to hear the annoying, loud sound of some girls from my school. My music stopped and my face came in contact with the ground. Kira. Ugh, why can't she just mind her own business and leave me alone. The irritating girls laughter became louder and more obnoxious.

"Ha ha, oh I'm sorry did I hurt the little bitch." She sneered. I kept my head down and didn't say a word. Her fist came down and hit my shoulder, "I'm talking to you bitch!" She said even louder this time.

"Leave me alone." I muttered, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you." She said tauntingly. Her fist lifted and I shut my eyes tightly, awaiting the hard punch, probably going to make contact with my stomach.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout and opened one eye, only to see a very nervous looking Kira. "WHAT THE F**K DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"N-nothing." Kira stuttered then took a breath building back her confidence. "What do you think you're doing, sexy?"Kira said seductively, placing her index finger on his chest.

"Don't touch me!" The mysterious boy said and turned away from Kira and turning to me. I quickly shut my eye again. It was silent for a few seconds then I heard Kira huff and stomp off with her 'minions' following her. I heard a light breathing and then opened my eyes only to be met with a pair of concerned hazel ones.

**Austin's POV:**

I woke up quite early today as I was starting at a new school, Yay, note sarcasm. I was walking through the school hallways coming back from the main office to find my locker when I hear shouting. I walked round the corner and saw a tall black haired girl towering over a brunette girl who had her eyes squeezed shut. The next thing I know the black haired girl raised her fist and hit the brunette! What the hell?! Then she goes to do it again. I don't think so.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted and stormed over to the now nervous looking black haired girl. "WHAT THE F**K DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"N-nothing." The girl stuttered then took a breath building back her confidence. "What do you think you're doing, sexy?"She said seductively, placing her index finger on my chest. What the hell is she doing?!

"Don't touch me!" I said rather pissed off and turned away from the irritating girl and turning to the brunette. Her eye quickly shut and I bent down to examine the girl. Wow coz that's not weird. It was silent for a few seconds then I heard the black haired girl huff and stomp off with her 'minions' following her. The girl beneath me opened her eyes and it was then I realised how beautiful she was, and the fact that she had a red mark on one cheek and a bruise on the other.

"Thanks for helping me, no-one's ever done something like that for me before." The girl said timidly.

"It's fine, no-one deserves to be treated like that. Did she do that to you?" I asked indicating to the marks on her cheeks.

"No that-that was someone else."

"Oh, is there anything you need?"

"A friend would be nice." She said looking down, with tears in her eyes.

I lifted her chin up and wiped the fallen tears from her cheeks, "I'm Austin by the way."

"Ally." She said in return.

"Well, Ally, how would you like to be my friend and possibly show me around Marino High?" I asked.

"I'd love that." She said with a genuine, beautiful smile on her face. If only I realised then what lay ahead.

**A/N: Sooooooo? What did you think? Any ideas for future chapters? Please be sure to review it really makes me happy to read your reviews. And the amazing person that suggested this story reviewed and said something so sweet so I just want to thank you for that. Love you guys so much.**

**Stay beautiful,**

**Ausllyforevs Xxx**


End file.
